


Family Heirlooms

by danceswithhamsters01



Series: Reddit Prompts [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Carver Hawke Being an Asshole, Gen, Leandra Amell-Hawke, Malcolm Hawke - Freeform, bethany hawke - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 10:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16217234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswithhamsters01/pseuds/danceswithhamsters01
Summary: Based on a prompt from the r/dragonage subreddit!Young Mara Hawke was given one simple task: babysit her twin siblings while her parents go to the village market. Little kids get up to little kid stuff and Mara's sleeping magical talent wakes up for the first time.





	Family Heirlooms

_**Prompt 4:** An event that shapes the beginning of your OC's life. _

 

Mother and Father had told her to watch the twins. They had gone into town to get some things at the market. She was a big girl now, she was 9 years old! The twins, Bethany and Carver, had only turned 5 last week. Mara had always tried her best not to disappoint Mother and Father, even if Carver was a little jerk who kept hitting her with sticks, declaring her a dragon to be slain.

 

The room seemed quiet… too quiet. Mara looked around in a panic. Her little brother and sister weren’t in the house! She burst out the door and began calling for them.

 

“Bethany! Carver! Where are you guys?!”

 

She heard crying coming from behind the house. Mara pumped her arms and legs as she made her way to the patch of trees that made a half-circle behind their little house. The scene before her made her stop and put her hands on her hips before taking a deep breath to yell. Bethany was up a tree, crying and on a limb that didn’t look like it could handle her weight for much longer. Carver was on the ground, by the trunk, taunting her and waving a stick at her.

 

“I’ll get you, you nasty dragon! You won’t steal any more sheep or princesses!”

 

“Leave me alone!” Bethany cried. Her arms and legs were covered with red marks where Carver’s stick “sword” hand landed blows.

 

“Stop! Or I’ll whip you before Mom can get to it!” Mara snarled.

 

Carver turned to stick his tongue out at his big sister… only to have the stick he was wielding catch fire. He screamed and dropped it, running to the back wall of the house. A moment later, a loud snap echoed as the branch holding Bethany gave way, sending her plummeting to the ground. She laid there for a few moments crying, cradling one of her arms. Meanwhile, the small flame had traveled through the grass and had begun licking at the tree’s trunk.

 

Scooping up her sister, she carried her away from the burning tree. This wasn’t good. This wasn’t good at all. Bethy couldn’t move her injured arm, it hung there limply. And that tree… it was too close to the house. They needed to get help.

 

And then something strange happened. Mara felt something… wake up and send cold, tingly feelings down her shoulders, to her arms and then to her hands. Something whispered to her to take hold of Bethy’s arm. She did and the cold tingles jumped from her fingers and into her sister’s skin. Bethy stopped crying, cautiously moving her arm and finding no more pain. She looked up at her big sister in confusion.

 

A shout drew their attention away. Mother and Father were running up the path, trailing after Carver. Father saw the flames and picked up his pace. He didn’t stop to catch his breath as he stood a few feet from the fire and began casting a spell. Moments later, snow coated the now-smoking tree and the grass around it.

 

“How could this have happened? We were only gone a short while! Can’t we trust you with anything?” Mother shot Mara an angry look.

 

She fought back tears. Mother always yelled at her whenever the twins got into something.

 

“Bethy, love, what happened to you?” Father asked her little sister, eyeing the cuts and bruises with concern.

 

“Carver hit me. Then I went up the tree. Then I fell down. Mara made my arm better though!”

 

“Did she, now?” he said, his golden eyes shifting to observe his firstborn. “What did you do, pup?”

 

She felt a quiver of fear in her belly. What if mother got angry? What if she’d done something else wrong today and didn’t even know it? She wanted to run away but felt pinned down by his stare.

 

“Pup, what’s wrong?”

 

A few blades of grass began to smolder at her feet. Father’s eyes widened in shock. He quickly stamped them out before pulling his eldest into his arms.

 

“Calm down, pup. It’ll be okay. Take a slow deep breath,” he coaxed.

 

That day, Mara learned she had inherited Malcolm’s ability to use magic.


End file.
